Shinobi
by The-Kitow
Summary: Élevés pour tuer, façonnées pour être des fantômes, forgées pour êtres la plus tranchante des lames, nous sommes les ombres ensanglantés de cette terre. Nous sommes le vent, invisible et destructeur, nous ne pardonnons ni la faiblesse, ni l'erreur. Nous n'avons pas de nom, nous n'avons pas de visage, et une seule chose doit vous rester en mémoire... Vous n'êtes jamais seuls.


Shinobi 忍び

Le sang des acteurs de la guerre coulait sur mes doigts écorchés par les arbres alentour. Devant moi, un charnier se dressait de toute sa puanteur nauséabonde. Le sang s'était mêlé aux larmes, la chair enlaçait la terre retournée par la masse d'êtres vivants qui s'étaient affrontés sur le sol terreux. La bataille avait rapidement tourné à la défaveur de notre seigneur qui avait perdu là, un bon millier de ses soldats. Devant la gravité de la situation, je pris un morceau de parchemin et inscrivis quelques mots dessus avant de l'attacher à la patte de ma chouette. Je lui murmurais quelques mots à l'oreille et immédiatement, elle s'envola vers les montagnes qui me faisaient face, où au loin je voyais l'armée ennemie avancer vers le village.

— Poursuivons. Murmurais-je pour moi-même tandis que je m'élançais vers l'arbre le plus proche.

Devant le chef du village de Konoha, le jeune homme exposait son trophée avec bien peu de fierté. Le vieil homme remarqua immédiatement le visage fermé de son soldat et d'une voix calme mais non pas dénuée d'une certaine froideur, demanda la raison de cette retenue. Pris par la surprise d'une telle question, le jeune homme eu quelques difficultés à dissimuler sa surprise et bien que pour un œil non entraîné, il serait paru froid et intouché, le regard de ses confrères l'entourant perça aisément à jour le jeune ninja.

— Il n'y a aucune fierté à occire un ennemi, Maître.

Le vieil homme caressa lentement son menton recouvert d'un bouc gris finement taillé. Son regard quitta le jeune shinobi à ses pieds et se leva vers le plafond sombre de son bureau. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir profond et fit un signe discret à un ninja qui prit sans délai la tête déchue posée sur le sol et disparut dans l'ombre de la pièce éclairée uniquement par quelques bougies.

— Tu peux te retirer, je ferai appel à tes services prochainement Naruto.

— Bien maître.

Le jeune homme se releva et quitta la pièce silencieusement. Quelques secondes après que la porte se referma, un homme sortit de l'ombre. Habillé de noir, le visage balafré par les combats, le soldat s'inclina devant son chef qui prit la parole d'une voix soufflée.

— A ton avis ?

— Je crains qu'il y ait encore une étincelle en lui. Dois-je l'amener en rééducation ?

— Fais-le, je crains qu'il nous faille éteindre cette étincelle, avant qu'elle ne nous consume tous.

_La salle de classe était étrangement silencieuse. Les rires qu'on croirait habituels étaient ici inexistants, comme à chaque jour depuis la fondation du village. La joie était un luxe auquel seuls les êtres humains du monde extérieur avaient droit. En ces lieux, seuls l'obéissance et la force étaient permises aux plus jeunes. Devant l'instructeur qui observait, de son regard d'acier la classe qui lui faisait face, le silence régnait. Tous les enfants connaissaient la punition réservée à celui qui brisait la règle du silence et tous voulaient l'éviter autant que possible. Ils restaient donc là immobiles et silencieux, observant leur instructeur qui sembla satisfait. S'asseyant sur son bureau et, dans un geste d'une grande précision, l'instructeur lança un shuriken sur un élève au hasard. Pris par surprise, le jeune enfant fut touché de plein fouet mais, par ses réflexes conditionnés, parvint à éviter la mort au prix d'une blessure douloureuse à l'épaule._

_Le geste de l'instructeur pétrifia l'assemblée qui se mit alors sur ses gardes, se préparant à toute attaque venant de leur chef... Mais rien n'arriva, et ce fut lorsqu'ils virent ce dernier secouer la tête négativement qu'ils comprirent leur erreur._

— _Un ninja ne doit jamais baisser sa garde, sinon il risque la mort. Comprenez bien cela._

_L'ensemble de la classe acquiesça silencieusement, tandis que l'homme approcha de l'aspirant blessé. Il observa la blessure puis claqua des doigts faisant entrer deux shinobi par la porte qui saluèrent le maître des lieux. Ce dernier montra le jeune garçon du doigt et immédiatement les deux hommes approchèrent pour l'emmener._

— _Pour avoir évité mon attaque, tu as le droit d'aller te soigner à l'infirmerie. Que cette blessure te serve de leçon._

_L'élève acquiesça puis suivit les deux ninjas en dehors de la salle de classe._

Dans une salle sombre et humide, se tenait ligoté à une chaise, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs. Le visage boursouflé et émaillé de bleus, il s'éveilla lentement de l'inconscience dans laquelle il fut plongé. Devant lui, un homme immense, habillé de noir, portant autour de sa tête le bandeau du village. Dans son regard brillait l'intérêt mais aussi une certaine résignation. Un sentiment qui parut au jeune ninja comateux bien sombre quant à son avenir. Malgré son corps douloureux cette vision de son supérieur disparut bien vite de son esprit brumeux, remplacée par une question qui vint lui hanter l'esprit.

_'' Pourquoi ce souvenir ? '' _

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mémoire décida de lui donner ce souvenir alors qu'il était rééduqué. Était-ce là le regret d'une période plus douce que l'actuelle ? Il se refusa de répondre positivement. Cette période était pour lui un enfer de tous les jours, lui l'enfant de la disgrâce. Lui l'enfant d'un grand héros du village, il ne montrait qu'une médiocrité commune et inconvenance de la part d'un shinobi de sa lignée. Attendait-on plus de lui que des autres ? Sans doute, était la réponse qui lui venait sans cesse.

Un claquement le sortit de sa rêverie et d'un regard plein de défi il observa son bourreau qui tenait devant lui une pointe de métal incandescente.

— Bien je vois que tu es réveillé. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre.

Il approcha le métal rougeoyant du visage du jeune homme puis descendit vers sa clavicule dénudée.

— A qui as-tu prêté serment de fidélité ?

— Au maître Hokage.

— Donnerais-tu ta vie si elle permettait de sauver le village ?

— Oui.

— Serais-tu prêt à sacrifier des civils s'ils permettaient de réussir ta mission.

— Que...

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots le morceau de métal incandescent pénétra la chair tendre du ninja. Une odeur de chair brûlée s'échappa de la plaie fumante et pénétra dans les narines du jeune homme qui serra les dents, muselant la rage et la douleur qui lui brûlaient la langue. Le supplice dura de longues secondes durant lesquelles il parvint à oublier la douleur et le battement de ses nerfs brûlés à vif par la pointe.

— Réponds sans aucune hésitation ! Le ferais-tu ?

— Oui...

— Je n'entends rien !

— Oui je le ferais, je tuerai père et mère si c'est pour le bien du village !

Le ninja ne dit rien, ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage. Il observait silencieux sa victime, l'analysant sous toutes les coutures. Puis satisfait par la réponse de sa victime, le bourreau retira lentement son instrument légèrement noirci par le sang brûlé. Il observa quelques instants son travail sur le corps de sa victime. La peau décollée de sa chair par petits bouts, les ongles arrachés et brûlés par une lame incandescente... il acquiesça intérieurement avant de plonger dans un sceau d'eau, la pointe encore brûlante qui au contact du liquide laissa s'échapper un geyser de vapeur.

Sans attendre, il s'accroupit devant Naruto qui le regardait avec toute la détermination qu'il pouvait montrer malgré son corps meurtri. Dans un geste ample il approcha son index de la plaie et y plongea la première phalange. Il sentit la chair cautérisée par le feu autour de son doigt qu'il enleva sans douceur.

— Un ninja ne doute pas, un ninja ne remet jamais en question les ordres, ni les raisons données, un ninja n'est là que pour servir les causes de son village. Est-ce clair ?

— Très... clair.

— Bien.

Il se releva et ouvrit les volets ainsi que les fenêtres qui maintenaient la pièce dans l'obscurité, ajoutant dans l'air chargé de l'odeur de sang, et d'urine un courant d'air frais. Un soleil couchant illumina faiblement la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec vigueur. Un ninja de moyenne classe apparut à la vue des deux individus haletant, tenant dans sa main une missive.

— Maître Hokage convoque tous les ninjas à la grande place.

— Tous ? Fit le géant en pointant du pouce sa victime.

— Tous. Confirma-t-il avec toute la fermeté possible

Dans la salle de guerre de Konoha, l'Hokage ainsi que ses conseillers observaient une carte en papier blanc griffonnée à de nombreux endroits. Une mine grave ornait le visage des shinobi présents qui débattaient de la marche à suivre, suite au rapport que leur sentinelle venait de leur envoyer via son familier. L'Hokage pensait à l'assassinat du commandant de cette armée tandis que ses seconds envisageaient un assaut de nuit afin de museler cette armée qui se montrait dangereuse, mais aucun des deux partis ne semblait l'emporter. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un officier archiviste qui tenait dans ses mains un rouleau scellé. Le regard froid de l'Hokage s'illumina brièvement à la vue du rouleau qu'il ouvrit sans attendre. Il lut le descriptif de mission avant de grimacer fortement.

— Un problème ?

Il regarda son stratège qui s'était tenu à l'écart du débat. Il affichait une mine sombre que n'appréciait pas le vieil homme. Néanmoins, constatant qu'il fut percé à jour, il souffla péniblement et s'assit sur son siège. Il déposa le rouleau sur son bureau et se gratta le menton.

— Je me suis rappelé d'une mission d'infiltration donnée il y a quelques mois à une de nos kunoichi. Cette dernière avait pour mission de s'infiltrer chez notre ennemi afin de récupérer des informations quant aux mouvements des troupes voisines. Dans son dernier rapport, elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était devenue Oiran à la capitale et avait obtenu les faveurs du général ennemi. Je pensais l'utiliser avec son contact pour décapiter les têtes pensantes silencieusement, mais je viens de voir que son agent de liaison est actuellement en rééducation.

— Voilà un épineux problème. Admit Shikaku. Espérons qu'Ibiki ne l'aura pas trop abîmé.

A la capitale du pays du Riz, étrange mégapole nichée sur les pans d'une vallée immense, une étrange agitation secouait les rues. Dans toutes les bouches résonnaient en silence les murmures de la guerre, et cela Naruto le remarqua rapidement. Il connaissait cette sensation étrange d'un début de conflit, l'inquiétude, la peur et la colère empestait l'air de leurs auras écrasantes, mais il savait l'ignorer. Il était commun que des guerres éclatent en ce monde, souvent éphémères. Ces conflits souvent sans réel intérêt, sont là la source principale de revenus des villages ninjas. Aussi lorsque les périodes de paix devenaient trop longues au goût des villages cachés, ils ne se gênaient pas pour créer des conflits de toute pièce. Une pratique que certains diraient scandaleuse voir inhumaine, mais lorsque la guerre est ton gagne-pain, certains sacrifices sont nécessaires...

D'une habile discrétion il se fraya un chemin au milieu des badauds de la ville basse sans se faire véritablement remarquer et arriva sans mal aux portes du district rouge qui lui furent fermées par deux gardes imposants.

— Halte là, le quartier des plaisirs n'est pas accessible aux sans sous comme toi. Fiche le camp.

Naruto s'observa un instant et il devait reconnaître au garde qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Son accoutrement gris moyen avec sa cape et sa capuche noires lui donnaient une allure peu distinguée. Mais ça, il se doutait déjà qu'il serait peut-être arrêté aux abords du quartier, aussi il fouilla doucement sa poche intérieure et sortit quelques Ryo d'or à la vue des gardes.

— Veuillez pardonner mon accoutrement, mais je préfère rester discret lors de mes visites ici. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me reconnaisse, sous peine de me faire rosser par ma femme.

Les gardes observèrent l'argent que le voyageur avait sorti et conclurent qu'il y avait là l'équivalent de leur solde annuelle sous ses doigts. Immédiatement les deux hommes s'excusèrent comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un invité de valeur venu incognito pour se soulager la bourse. Naruto n'en tint pas compte et accepta les excuses à moitié amusé avant d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie dans le quartier des plaisirs.

Il connaissait cette partie de la ville comme sa poche suite aux nombreuses visites qu'il avait déjà effectuées par le passé. Il savait où il devait aller et comment y aller discrètement, aussi lorsqu'il se présenta devant l'immense porte du ''Plaisir céleste'' il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par l'incroyable luminosité des lieux, l'architecture imposante et le nombre de gardes aux abords du bâtiment. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte d'entrée et patienta quelques secondes avant de voir une large fente s'ouvrir dans le bois de la porte massive.

— C'est pourquoi ?

Sans un mot Naruto dévoila partiellement son visage au portier qui avala bruyamment sa salive avant de s'empresser d'ouvrir la porte.

— Messire ! Quel plaisir de vois revoir parmi nous. Cela fait déjà de nombreuses semaines que nous ne vous avions point vu...

— Les temps sont difficiles mon bon Gen, même pour moi.

— Je vois cela... Je vous en prie entrez...

Il inclina son visage brièvement pour remercier son hôte et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Devant lui, un grand couloir lumineux, dont les murs de verre présentaient des femmes élégamment habillées et maquillées, posant lascivement sur des cousins finement brodés. En dessous de chaque vitre, un écriteau en bois indiquait un prix horaire ainsi qu'un prix pour la nuit.

_'' Une simple marchandise...''_

C'était là, la seule pensée fugace qui s'insinua en Naruto avant de disparaître. Il ne devait pas penser en ces choses durant une mission, c'était le meilleur moyen de perdre pied et d'échouer. Il observa distraitement les femmes présentées dans les vitrines afin de masquer le léger malaise qui l'avait traversé.

— Une de nos femmes vous intéresse messire ?

— Pas particulièrement, même si je dois vous avouez que vous avez toujours un superbe catalogue.

— C'est trop d'honneur de votre part... donc dois-je en conclure que vous prendrez la même chose ?

— Vous me connaissez si bien Monsieur Gen.

— Alors veuillez patienter quelques instants dans cette pièce, dit-il en tendant sa main vers une pièce richement décorée dans laquelle se tenaient deux femmes vêtues de luxueux kimonos, assises à côté d'un service à Thé. '' Meiya est actuellement avec un client pour encore vingt minutes.''

Naruto acquiesça et pénétra dans la pièce où il prit place sur un coussin. Immédiatement une femme lui proposa un thé, qu'il accepta d'une voix douce alors que la seconde femme commença à lui faire la conversation. Mesurant et choisissant ses propos il discuta avec la courtisane avec un certain plaisir même s'il dut reconnaître qu'elles étaient bien plus cultivées que lui.

La vingtaine de minutes passa rapidement aux yeux du jeune homme lorsque Gen réapparut, il se sépara des deux femmes de compagnie avec une légère déception parfaitement jouée. Les deux hommes montèrent les étages un par un, discutant par intermittence lorsqu'ils croisèrent un homme d'une certaine stature. Le visage abîmé par les combats, habillé d'un uniforme d'officier supérieur, Naruto reconnu sans peine le général des armées du Pays du Riz dont le fils menait actuellement plusieurs bataillons à travers le pays du feu.

Se rappelant des règles de politesse, il s'inclina poliment devant le général qui s'inclina à son tour devant Naruto avant de continuer sa route. Croiser un tel homme dans une mission n'était jamais bon signe, mais ici, cela pouvait signifier que son contact avait obtenu de nouvelles infos. Et cela valait tout l'or du monde.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver devant les appartements de l'Oiran et sans attendre il paya généreusement son hôte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. La première chose qui frappa le shinobi c'était l'odeur qui imprégnait l'air. Une odeur âcre de cyprine et de spermicide mélangés qui donnait à la pièce une odeur vicieuse et repoussante. Néanmoins Naruto ignora l'odeur qui se dissipait lentement, remplacée par l'air frais de la nuit provenant d'une fenêtre ouverte, et s'installa au centre de la pièce attendant patiemment que son contact finisse de se refaire une beauté. Il connaissait le rythme de vie imposé aux prostituées, elles passaient d'un client à un autre durant des heures, ne trouvant le temps de se laver et d'aller aux toilettes qu'à la fin de leur ''service'' ou bien avec un client aux mœurs peu ragoutantes.

Il entendit le bois de la porte coulissante de la salle de bain glisser, laissant apparaître une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène qui sursauta en voyant qu'elle avait un client. Reconnaissant Naruto, elle soupira et s'installa aux côtés de son confrère.

— Tu viens pour la récolte...

Naruto posa son doigt sur les lèvres de la kunoichi pour lui intimer de se taire. Il se pencha vers elle, glissa ses mains sous son kimono et lui murmura à son oreille quelques mots...

— Pas maintenant ils nous écoutent...

— Je vois...

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto embrassa le cou de la jeune femme la faisant frissonner. Les mains sèches du jeune homme glissèrent sous le tissu du kimono qui s'ouvrit facilement. Sous ses doigts habilles, il déshabilla la kunoichi qui lui faisait face et la coucha sur le tatami. Les soupirs remplacèrent rapidement le silence de la pièce, et crescendo les soupirs firent placent aux gémissements. Et dans l'ébat dans lequel se lançaient les deux corps meurtris, dissimulés sous les soupirs lascifs, le murmure des noms rechantèrent.

— Hinata...

La brise légère et fraîche de la nuit sombre refroidissait lentement les corps enhardis par les ébats dans lesquels s'étaient lancés les deux soldats de l'ombre. Le souffle un peu court et l'esprit ailleurs, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, se redressa du futon défait et observa d'un regard qui se voulait indifférent le shinobi qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier debout, portait un large et luxueux kimono blanc qui laissait entrevoir la poitrine abîmée du soldat.

Ce corps qu'elle sentait encore sous ses doigts, la courbure de sa cuisse, le creux de son plexus, la douceur sèche de ses cheveux...

_La chaleur de son corps dans le mien._

Une légère bouffée de chaleur s'empara subtilement de son corps, lui faisant monter fugacement le rose aux joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour essayer d'oublier ce partage charnel, mais la douleur éveilla en elle le plaisir de sa violence, quand il l'avait pénétrée sauvagement.

_Ses mains sur la cambrure de mes reins, ses dents mordillant ma clavicule, toute la puissance de son corps concentrée aux tréfonds de mon intimité._

Elle souffla imperceptiblement, passant dans ses cheveux défaits, ses doigts longilignes, dont les traces de sang et de peau sous les ongles ramena à nouveau la jeune femme dans ses précédentes pensées.

_Son souffle rapide et rauque, son dos robuste, la chaleur de sa jouissance sur mon ventre..._

Elle secoua lentement sa tête pour chasser de son esprit ces sentiments naissants. Lui seul lui faisait cet effet, mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle, qu'il ne la voyait pour le moment que comme une camarade, comme une compagne de combat. Elle s'était faite à cette idée mais pourtant au plus profond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée, la folle idée qu'il la considère comme une femme et non comme une kunoichi. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre sur une petite table basse un petit miroir. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, des traces de morsure parcouraient sa poitrine et son cou...

_'' Tiens, j'ai la lèvre coupée... ''_

Elle passa langue sur la petite plaie qui se cicatrisait et constata que le sang avait déjà séché. Elle se leva difficilement, une vive douleur dans son bas ventre et dans ses jambes la brûlait de l'intérieur. Un autre témoignage de la violence de leur ébat se dit-elle, désabusée.

Après un brin de toilette, elle s'avança vers son compagnon de combat et se plaça à ses côtés, observant le ciel étoilé. Une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle observa le jeune homme. A travers toutes les batailles auxquelles il avait pris part, de nombreuses cicatrices avaient tracé un chemin sur son corps, et ces témoignages elle les connaissait tous, sans exception. Cependant une étrange sensation s'était emparée d'elle lors de leur enlacement, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais senti sous ses doigts.

Rien n'avait changé chez lui au premier coup d'œil, si on faisait fi de ses traces d'ecchymoses sur le visage caché par un léger maquillage. Cependant en le regardant d'un peu plus près, elle vit rapidement de nouvelles cicatrices ainsi qu'une nouvelle plaie gravée sur sa chair. Une gravure profonde, une brûlure sûrement très douloureuse. Sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite elle touchait du bout des doigts les abords de la plaie ce qui fit soupirer le jeune homme.

— Est-ce là, la raison de ta violence lors de notre ébat ?

— Juste un peu de frustration, rien qui te concerne ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-il tandis qu'il écartait délicatement la main de la jeune femme de sa blessure encore vive.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

Naruto s'écarta de la jeune femme sans répondre à ces mots et s'approcha du centre de la pièce. Après de brèves vérifications il se tourna vers la jeune femme légèrement vêtue et lui lança un regard des plus profonds.

— Je t'écoute.

Soupirant imperceptiblement, la jeune femme pris place à côté de son interlocuteur, s'asseyant sur un cousin épais et confortable. Puis le silence vint, aucun mot ne sortit des lèvres de l'Oiran qui lentement se triturait les doigts. Fermant les yeux elle se mit à réfléchir, faisant le tri dans ses souvenirs. Le silence qui s'était dégagé, lentement, s'étirait dans le temps, rongeant petit à petit la patience du shinobi. Il était habitué à ce petit rituel et savait que s'il voulait ses réponses il devait être prêt à attendre même s'il en avait une sainte horreur. Quand enfin elle arrêta son tic gestuel et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'attention du soldat était de nouveau entièrement portée à son intention.

— Le seigneur Azaru est quelqu'un de prudent, il ne parle jamais de son travail. Même lorsqu'il a un coup dans le nez, il laisse rarement échapper des informations sur ses activités.

— Tu n'as donc rien...

—Non, j'ai quelque chose... tout à l'heure il est venu me voir pour un service, il était pressé, du coup il a sauté les préliminaires mais néanmoins j'ai pu tester sur lui le poison que Shino m'a fourni pour délier sa langue durant l'acte.

— Et qu'as-tu découvert ?

— Qu'il a un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un demain soir dans son bastion sur les hauteurs. Une personne qui lui donnera une victoire écrasante sur ses ennemis.

— Tu penses à quoi ? Une taupe ?

— Non, tout étranger qui entre au village n'en sort jamais, et s'il s'avère être le cas, il est immédiatement recherché et exécuté. Il ne reste qu'une seule solution...

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa d'une colère muette tandis que son regard d'un bleu céruléen s'assombrissait dans des teintes abyssales. Il se rhabilla prestement tout en remerciant son indic avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée. Il se pressa de sortir de la ville sans éveiller de soupçon puis siffla brièvement. Un petit oiseau noir descendit d'un arbre proche et se posa sur l'épaule du shinobi qui griffonnait à l'abri des regards un petit mot.

'' Note à remettre uniquement à l'Hokage. Nous avons un traître dans nos rangs ''

_Dès le plus jeune âge, les garçons et les filles étaient séparés sur les bancs de l'académie. Suivant un cursus différent sur bien des points, cette mesure était aussi là pour éviter toute naissance de sentiments entre les aspirants. Je n'avais fait qu'entendre des rumeurs sur le cursus féminin au cours de ma vie, mais lors de ma première collecte avec Meiya, j'ai découvert que cela n'était que la flamme d'une allumette cachant le brasier._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent la puberté, les jeunes kunoichi apprennent les méthodes d'exécution rapprochées, les prises mortelles ainsi que la confection de poisons à partir d'une grande variété de venins._

_L'examen de cette formation était l'un des plus cruels et radicaux. L'instructeur préparait un poison et l'injectait chez une des aspirantes, elle devait alors trouver quel poison courait dans ses veines à partir des symptômes, et ainsi prendre les contre-mesures nécessaires quant à sa survie. Celles qui échouaient à trouver le poison mourraient ou bien subissaient des séquelles si graves que plus jamais elles ne pourraient retrouver une vie normale. Celles qui survivaient à cet examen destructeur avaient la possibilité de poursuivre la formation. _

_Dès lors on leur apprenait tout ce qui avait à savoir sur le corps humain, les lieux sensibles, les centres du plaisir... les kunoichi étaient formées sur tous les visages que pouvait avoir le sexe, sur tout ce qui était possible par la manipulation du plaisir afin que leur corps devienne une arme au service du village._

_On pourrait dire sans exagération que les kunoichi sont les seules femmes au monde capable d'envoyer du septième ciel à l'entrée des enfers n'importe quel être humain. Redoutables ? Non, mortelles. Les femmes ninjas deviennent durant leur adolescence des mantes religieuses qui soutirent ce qu'elles veulent de leur amant avant de l'exécuter._

_Hinata n'était pas différente des autres, bien que ses compétences martiales étaient à la limite des critères internes du village, son caractère sérieux lors de la formation lui permit de passer l'examen du poison avec pour seule séquelle la décoloration à vie de ses iris. Mais c'est lors de la seconde formation qu'elle sortit du lot, grâce à un développement physique surprenant. Une imposante poitrine, des formes prononcées, elle acquit lors de son adolescence des atouts que peu de ses collègues avaient. Comprenant rapidement que sa croissance devenait un avantage, elle développa ses compétences sur la manipulation du plaisir jusqu'à l'examen final._

_Ce jour-là on les emmenait dans un bordel d'un village voisin tenu par un ancien shinobi du village. C'était dans une chambre que les kunoichi attendaient la venue de clients pour essayer de leur soutirer des informations. Tous les moyens étaient autorisés, le poison, le plaisir, la torture tant que le résultat y était. Celles qui n'y arrivaient pas, étaient recalées, et sévèrement punies, celles qui se faisaient démasquées, exécutées._

_Sur la quarantaine de kunoichi qui sont entrées dans les bancs de l'institution ces cinq dernières années, seuls une quinzaine sont sorties plus ou moins en vie et seule une petite poignée finissait dans le service actif._

Dans les hauteurs de la capitale du pays du riz, se tenait fièrement un massif édifice de pierre et d'acier. Entouré de murs d'enceinte d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, le vaste bastion ressemblait plus à une prison fortifiée qu'à une simple installation militaire. Des gardes lourdement armés étaient postés tous les 100 mètres autour de la base, des miradors se dressaient fièrement de toute leur hauteur tous les trois cents mètres avec une relève toutes les demi-heures... Naruto devait l'avouer, pénétrer dans cette forteresse allait être une tâche ardue. Aussi durant de nombreuses heures il observa les allées et venues des gardes, essayant de comprendre leur schéma de patrouille lorsqu'il vit une d'entre elle qui l'interpella. Composé de trois hommes qui longeait la partie nord du complexe. La main sur leur arme, ils observaient distraitement les environs d'un air fatigué et las, ce qui arrangea l'espion qui d'un habile mouvement passa dans leur dos et sauta sur le mur.

Armé de ses griffes de chat, il escalada facilement le mur de pierre et se positionna dans l'ombre d'un mirador. Il escalada ce dernier avec discrétion et une fois arrivé en haut, se positionna derrière le garde qui observait l'horizon. S'armant d'une aiguille recouverte d'un somnifère, il endormit le garde d'une piqûre dans le cou avant de récupérer son arme et de poursuivre son œuvre. Installé dans une bonne position il put observer la disposition du bastion et constata que son agencement interne laissait à désirer au contraire des remparts. Profitant d'un nuage dissimulant la lune lumineuse, il descendit du mirador et s'approcha des baraquements. De là, il suivit la ligne d'ombre que fournissait le bâtiment, gardant en visuel une patrouille non loin, jusqu'à arriver à la caserne principale, près de laquelle il se dissimula aux yeux de tous. De là il observa patiemment la venue de l'informateur, rongeant son frein intérieurement et priant que l'information soit juste.

Trois heures du matin passèrent lorsque le ninja vit l'arrivée d'une patrouille entourant un homme encapuchonné. De taille moyenne, l'espion remarqua immédiatement à la marche de l'inconnu que c'était un ninja, mais son visage toujours dissimulé l'empêchait de l'identifier clairement. Une fois l'informateur entré dans la caserne, il comprit qu'il lui fallait entrer dans la bâtisse pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il s'y tramait. S'éclipsant de sa position, il s'approcha d'un des baraquements, vérifia son contenu d'un coup d'œil furtif avant d'y entrer. De là, il fouilla rapidement les casiers et caisses et dénicha sans mal une armure complète. L'enfilant avec précaution, il réarrangea les plaques d'acier pour un meilleur confort avant d'enfiler le casque. Vérifiant sous toutes les coutures son déguisement, il sortit discrètement du baraquement et se dirigea d'un pas détendu mais mesuré vers la bâtisse principale.

Les gardes à l'entrée le laissèrent entrer sans demander quoi que ce soit, cependant le ninja remarqua avec aisance la nervosité des soldats. Ils ne devaient pas être tranquilles d'avoir un ninja dans leur camp et cela le jeune homme pouvait le comprendre.

Passant une nouvelle salle, il tomba sur un long et large couloir où trônait en son centre une double porte gardée par deux soldats armés de masses. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas les neutraliser sans faire sonner l'alarme, il se décida de passer par un autre chemin plus sûr mais plus long. Traversant le couloir, il se dirigea ensuite vers une pièce vide dans lequel il se débarrassa de son costume. Une fois allégé de sa peau de fer factice, il monta sur une table et désolidarisa une plaque de bois du plafond, le faisant entrer dans la charpente du toit. Prenant soin de refermer derrière lui, il avança avec prudence sur les poutres de bois vers la direction supposée de la réunion. Il ne fut pas difficile pour le jeune homme de trouver l'endroit précis de l'entretien, la voix contrariée du seigneur de guerre résonnant jusque dans la charpente.

Avec délicatesse, il prit une plaque de bois composant le plafond et le décala d'un demi centimètre et observa en silence. Il voyait la table du conseil de guerre sur laquelle une grande carte en tissu était déployée. Il reconnaissait sans mal les différentes régions du continent et vit immédiatement les bataillons menaçant le village. De ce qu'il voyait, ils étaient encore à environ cinq jours de marche de la forêt dissimulant le village. Néanmoins ce n'était pas pour les plans de bataille qu'il était venu, il était là pour leur invité.

— On a suivi vos recommandations et il est vrai que nous avançons sans mal vers leur village caché. Cependant les trouver dans une si vaste forêt ne sera pas une tâche aisée, il va me falloir plus de détails sur la localisation de leur base.

Sans un mot, l'homme encapuchonné, pris un pinceau et fit des croix ainsi que des annotations à des endroits bien précis dans la forêt. Situé bien trop loin pour déchiffrer les annotations, il reconnut et devina néanmoins le contenu qu'elles indiquaient.

— Donc selon vous on devrait d'abord nettoyer ça avant d'attaquer le village principal.

L'homme acquiesça de la tête et d'une voix calme ajouta.

— Si nous ne détruisons pas ces avant-postes, ils prendront votre armée à revers et ils se feront exterminer.

La voix était dissimulée, mais il la reconnut aisément. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et c'est grâce à un calme forgé par l'entraînement qu'il ne fondit pas dans la salle pour exterminer les occupants. Ravalant ses sentiments, il continua d'observer la réunion jusqu'à la fin avant de se retirer. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait agir au plus vite.

_Dans l'obscurité d'une pièce fermée de toute lumière autre que de simples bougies, treize aspirants se tenaient derrière une table où trônait un paquetage d'armes que chacun montait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Derrière chacun des jeunes ninjas, un soldat de l'Hokage se tenait au garde à vous, un kunai dans une main l'autre tenant le dossier de la chaise. Devant eux, l'instructeur observait d'un regard incisif le sablier qui se déversait lentement devant lui. Il regarda d'un coup d'œil furtif l'assemblée devant lui qui luttait contre le temps et satisfait de l'exercice lança d'une voix claire._

— _Plus que 15 secondes_

_La pression de ces quelques mots dévora les plus fragiles qui perdirent leurs faibles moyens. Et lorsque la clochette sonna la fin du temps impartit, un son uni de chair tranchée et de liquide heurtant le sol s'échappa dans l'air vicié de la salle d'examen avant d'entendre le bruit sourd de corps tombant._

— _Trois échecs... c'est moins que l'année dernière. Très bien cet examen a montré votre maîtrise de soi et votre résistance face à la pression. Bienvenue en troisième année aspirants._

Dans un lac aux reflets d'argent et d'or, le soleil naissant illuminait la nature environnante d'une aura divine, amenant avec lui l'éveil de la vie en ces temps de guerre. Naruto observait cette nature grouillante de vie en attendant les ordres du village. Il avait averti le village qu'il avait démasqué le traître, sans toutefois mentionner son nom. Il devait vérifier, voir par lui-même, s'assurer que tout ceci était une erreur. Mais son ouïe ne pouvait se tromper, il avait reconnu clairement sa voix dans cette salle, et le frémissement macabre qui s'était dégagé de lui le fit frissonner. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait cet homme depuis des années, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça venant de lui. Cependant rien ne devait troubler sa vue et la justice de Konoha devait frapper, implacable.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans de sombres pensées, il parvint à entendre au loin le son du messager du village approchant de sa position. Il releva la tête et vit l'oiseau de proie arriver à ses côtés un message crypté attaché à sa patte. Il prit le papier et remercia le majestueux chasseur qui s'en alla vers sa volière. Les ordres étaient clairs : capturer le traître et le ramener au village pour interrogatoire, en cas de résistance, l'éliminer.

Il chiffonna le morceau de papier dans sa main et l'avala sans un mot avant de descendre de l'arbre et de prendre la direction de l'ouest, à la frontière avec le pays de la Roche. La route était sinueuse, dangereuse et infestée de bandits en tous genres, néanmoins le jeune shinobi savait comment éviter les embuscades sur cette route chaotique dont les fossés sur les bas-côtés étaient parsemés de cadavres plus ou moins frais. La puanteur des lieux couplée à la chaleur de la journée rendaient la traversée difficile même pour le plus aguerri des ninjas.

Il mit un peu moins de deux jours avant d'arriver sur les lieux, la fatigue de sa mission commençait déjà à se faire sentir. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas véritablement dormi ? Depuis combien de temps a-t-il dû se contenter de se reposer à l'ombre d'un épais feuillage. Il ne le savait pas, mais l'urgence de la situation n'imposait aucun repos de sa part. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé il ne restait plus qu'à ramener son objectif au village, mort ou vif. Après s'être lavé le visage dans un ruisseau non loin, il pénétra le petit village frontalier d'une démarche décontractée. Il devait passer inaperçu, c'était en ces contrées hostiles la règle d'or. Il s'approcha d'un tavernier, commanda une collation et demanda ou il pouvait voir sa cible.

Il apprit qu'il était l'adjoint du maire de ces lieux, une position puissante qui lui permettait d'effectuer sa mission de surveillance en toute tranquillité. Il remercia le badaud de ces informations et se dirigea vers la mairie. Il se présenta comme un ami d'enfance à l'accueil et qu'il venait aux nouvelles. Surprise par une telle venue, la secrétaire partit prévenir le concerné qui l'invita dans son bureau. Cette réaction et cette action déstabilisèrent intérieurement le ninja qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_A quoi joue-t-il ? Ne se doute-t-il pas que je viens le chercher ? A moins que ce ne soit un piège..._

Il suivit la jeune femme, méfiant, préparant discrètement un shuriken au cas où. Il fut introduit dans un bureau de belle taille où trônait en son centre une table recouverte de papiers. Derrière cette pile, un homme au regard fatigué, leva les yeux vers son invité et l'observa un court instant avant de retourner à ses papiers.

— Merci Sayukei, vous pouvez retourner à l'accueil.

La réceptionniste s'inclina brièvement avant de disposer, laissant seuls les deux hommes qui maintenant s'observaient.

— Puis-je savoir la raison de ta visite Naruto ?

— Je viens au nom de l'Hokage, te demander de m'accompagner au village pour répondre de tes actes. Suis-moi sans discuter Shikamaru.

La phrase avait refroidi la chaude ambiance que donnait le soleil vif qui traversait la grande baie vitrée. Shikamaru observa son camarade tandis que ce dernier avait mis un masque imperméable à toute émotion. Ils se toisaient du regard, dans une bataille silencieuse essayant de faire flancher l'autre.

— Est-ce la une plaisanterie de ton cru ?

— Non.

— Et puis-je savoir de quoi on m'accuse ?

— Haute trahison.

Ces mots fêlèrent le visage habituellement impassible de Shikamaru. Il se leva brusquement et frappa des deux poings sur la table faisant tomber la pile de papiers.

— Et sur quelles bases ? Quelles sont les preuves ! Lança-t-il en haussant le ton

— Il y a trois jours, au pays du riz, tu t'es rendu dans une forteresse ennemie pour divulguer des données confidentielles sur notre système défensif. J'étais sur place et j'ai tout entendu, je t'ai entendu. Tu as une voix unique et facilement reconnaissable. Qui plus est à cette date, j'ai appris en ville que tu avais quitté la ville pour "affaires" et n'était revenu qu'hier.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Tu es un des rares ninjas en dehors du village à connaître nos dispositifs défensifs, avec ma présence sur place cela suffit amplement au village pour demander ton rapatriement pour interrogatoire.

— Tout ceci est insensé...

Naruto fronça un sourcil, tandis que Shikamaru s'assit lourdement sur son siège. Il se frotta les yeux avec ses doigts et souffla fatigué. D'un geste de la main il invita Naruto à s'asseoir, chose qu'il refusa.

— Je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec toi, suis-moi sans histoires.

— Pourtant il va falloir car je suis innocent.

— Prouve-le.

Shikamaru se frotta le menton quelques instants avant de baisser la tête, abattu. Il se releva de son siège et fit signe à Naruto de l'accompagner. Soupçonneux malgré tout, il accepta de le suivre et ensemble ils sortirent du bâtiment puis de la ville avant de s'engager sur un chemin forestier. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes à travers les bois avant d'arriver près d'une petite falaise rocailleuse. Au pied du monument rocheux, ils stoppèrent leur marche et Shikamaru se tourna vers son compatriote.

— Les informations que je vais te donner sont classées top secret, seuls l'Hokage et mon père sont au courant, mais comme tu es des forces spéciales du Maître je sais que tu garderas ça secret. Je fais partie d'une mission conjointe avec deux autres villages cachés sur le secteur afin de surveiller les flux de réfugiés entrant au pays du Feu suite à la guerre entre le pays du Vent et de la Roche.

— On m'a parlé de ce conflit, un conflit militaire direct entre les deux seigneurs féodaux, les villages affiliés sont restés neutres dans le conflit car le risque de pertes était trop élevé.

— Ça c'est la partie publique, officieusement les deux villages sont en conflit, de nombreuses morts ont résulté des combats. Les deux villages constatant le nombre non négligeable de disparitions, ont mis en place une chasse aux déserteurs et ce village est un relai de purge. Avec des ninjas de chacun de ces deux villages nous empêchons la fuite de déserteurs.

— Et ils ne s'entretuent pas ?

— Là est mon rôle, je suis le médiateur de ce point, Konoha a permis la chasse aux déserteurs au pays du Feu si plusieurs de nos hommes étaient là pour éviter toute activité non autorisée. Avec mon ancienne équipe, nous surveillons les faits et gestes de leurs chasseurs.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cette mission est secrète...

Shikamaru acquiesça lentement avant de soupirer, il observa rapidement les alentours avant de poursuivre sa marche, contournant le rocher.

— Le but caché de tout ceci est en fait de tisser une alliance de convenance avec les villages cachés du Sable et de la Roche. Leurs dirigeants savaient que ce conflit serait bref, aussi ils ont profité de cette guerre pour préparer un pacte de non-agression pour renforcer les villages une fois le conflit terminé. Avec le rapprochement des villages cachés de la Foudre et de la Brume Sanglante, nos dirigeants pensent que rester isolé est dangereux, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont mis en place cette alliance.

— Très bien... mais je ne vois pas en quoi tout ça t'innocente.

— J'y viens.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots ils arrivèrent au pied d'une imposante colline dans laquelle était creusé un tunnel caché par divers feuillages. A peine Shikamaru eut-il dégagé les feuilles qu'un kunai se présenta devant sa glotte. Devant le geste, Naruto sortit un kunai et s'apprêta à agir lorsque Shikamaru lui fit un signe d'apaisement.

— Qui c'est avec toi ?

— Un des hommes de l'Hokage, il vient vérifier mon alibi.

— Tu n'as pas envoyé ton rapport ?

— Je l'ai fait, mais il vient pour autre chose.

— Très bien.

Le kunai s'abaissa et les deux hommes pénétrèrent le boyau rocheux laissant apparaître un ninja de Suna en armes. D'un échange de regards, il prévint Naruto de se tenir tranquille, ce qu'il répondit par la positive d'un discret mouvement de tête. Le boyau était sombre, à peine éclairé par de rares bougies éparses qui traçaient un chemin de lumière diffuse. L'air était lourd, si lourd et chargé de poussière et d'humidité qu'il obligea Naruto à mettre un masque en tissu pour se protéger les voies respiratoires. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes à travers les couloirs, passant à côté de diverses portes.

— Et ces portes ?

— Vivres, armes et équipements. Nous faisons une chasse de longue haleine, il nous faut de quoi tenir longtemps sans avoir besoin de ravitaillements de nos villages.

La réponse satisfit le ninja qui ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent une porte en bas d'un escalier dérobé. Immédiatement une forte odeur embauma l'air d'une pestilence nécrotique alertant le ninja qui jeta un regard intrigué vers son collègue. Sans un bruit, Shikamaru ouvrit la porte laissant à la vue du shinobi le contenu macabre de la pièce. Une dizaine de corps étaient entreposés, posés l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucun drap de cachait les corps qui se décomposaient à la vue de tous, les asticots et autres insectes dévoraient la chair tendre des cadavres en toute impunité, profitant de ce festin offert sur un plateau. Aucun geste n'était fait pour l'honneur des défunts, aux yeux de leurs bourreaux, ils ne le méritaient pas.

Pourrissant depuis déjà de nombreux jours, Naruto constata l'état des corps et se retourna vers Shikamaru. Dans la pièce Yamanaka Ino qui autopsiait ce qui restait d'un des cadavres se retourna vers la petite assemblée surprise de leur venue. Elle ignora Naruto et fixa Shikamaru.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé rester quelques jours au village pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons ?

— Il vient vérifier mon alibi pour ces derniers jours, apparemment il n'a pas encore vu le rapport écrit que j'ai envoyé à l'Hokage...

Il se tourna vers Naruto qui se relevait.

— Tu voulais mon alibi, le voilà. J'étais de chasse à ce moment-là, avec les deux hommes que tu as vu. Tu peux demander à nos deux collègues de l'étranger ou bien aux autres ninjas du village, ils n'ont aucune raison de te mentir.

— Alors pourquoi l'individu que j'ai vu avait ta voix et ta gestuelle ? Ne me parle pas d'une œuvre de magie ou de technique fantasque, tu es bien trop intelligent pour ça.

Shikamaru se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant aux propos du jeune homme. Il le connaissait de longue date, il savait que les sens du jeune homme étaient aiguisés, il n'était pas le plus intelligent mais le plus instinctif. Quand il décelait quelque chose, il se trompait rarement, mais là il se savait innocent.

— Et si on t'a induit en erreur ? Fit Ino qui lui adressa la parole pour la première fois

Naruto la regarda en coin durant quelques secondes.

— Et pour quelle raison, il aurait fait ça ?

— Peut-être qu'il t'a repéré.

Naruto ne dit rien mais une tension vive et palpable traversa l'air l'espace d'un instant.

— Là n'est pas la question, dit Shikamaru, mais tu as fait une remarque intéressante...

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le ninja et poursuivit :

— Et si ce que tu avais vu n'était qu'illusion... et si cette personne s'est fait passer pour moi, se déguisant pour induire en erreur tout espion qui serait là.

— Une illusion…

Soudain le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux sous la surprise. Puis immédiatement il serra les dents et secoua la tête négativement. Il lança un regard vers son ami qui l'observait en silence.

— Je vois que tu as conclu la même chose que moi.

Il soupira fortement et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Ino prit de nouveau la parole, ayant découvert à son tour l'identité de la personne à laquelle avaient pensé les deux ninjas.

— Et pour quelle raison ferait-il cela ? Il n'a aucune raison de nous trahir...

— Va savoir... lança son coéquipier d'un ton désabusé.

— Qu'importe la raison, je vais vérifier cela par moi-même. Fit le jeune homme qui s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce d'un pas lent mais décidé.

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas... c'est ton...

— Qu'importe qui il est où a été, si jamais c'est lui, alors la justice de Konoha s'abattra.

Sans un mot de plus, il ferma la porte et disparut dans les galeries sombres de la cache. Shikamaru patienta quelques instants puis prit la suite de son collègue lorsqu'Ino l'interpella.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Faire ce que tout soldat doit faire... un rapport à l'Hokage... et lui demander l'envoi de nettoyeurs, ils vont bientôt avoir du boulot...

_Dans le ciel gris recouvrant le village de Konoha, une agitation secouait les rues du village caché. Une annonce en tout hâte du retour prématuré d'une équipe avait mis les autorités en état d'alerte. Allant à la rencontre de ses hommes, le chef d'équipe rejoignit aux portes du village, les trois jeunes aspirants qui revenaient de leur examen. La surprise et une certaine inquiétude se lisaient sur les traits du shinobi qui allait au plus vite à leur rencontre._

_Il descendit la rue principale et arriva à la vue de son équipe, plusieurs ninjas étaient là, surveillant le bois afin de vérifier que les jeunes ninjas n'étaient pas suivis. Il reconnut l'un d'entre eux, couvert de sang et de blessures, sa chevelure blonde souillée par le liquide carmin et la saleté. L'autre tenait dans ses bras leur coéquipière inconsciente recouverte ecchymoses et de blessures de coups. Comparé à son coéquipier, le troisième ninja, un jeune garçon était moins sale et abîmé, mais on pouvait voir sans peine qu'il s'était battu avec vaillance si on se fiait aux coupures qui émaillaient ses bras et ses jambes._

— _Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il aux trois ninjas qui levèrent à peine leurs regards vers leur supérieur._

— _Le capitaine Mizuki nous as trahis, l'examen des kunoichi s'est révélé être un piège pour éliminer des candidates. Nous attendions son retour lorsque nous avons remarqué son retard. Fit le jeune brun en signalant sa coéquipière. Nous sommes allés voir ce qu'il en était même si c'était interdit et nous avons découvert la trahison. Naruto est devenu fou de rage._

— _Morts, tous ces porcs sont morts, Mizuki a payé cher sa putain de trahison... grommela le jeune garçon_

— _Très bien, je vais envoyer une équipe nettoyer tout ça et récupérer les corps..._

— _Vous ne trouverez rien, j'ai donné ce qu'il restait d'eux aux chiens et ait éparpillé le reste dans les bois. Les loups doivent se régaler de leurs cadavres. Ajouta la petite tête blonde d'un ton froid._

_Le jeune capitaine avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait déjà entendu des récits et vu des shinobis agissant avec une grande violence... mais pas à un si jeune âge. Il ordonna au jeune garçon brun d'emmener sa coéquipière à l'infirmerie tandis qu'il ordonna à l'autre de se laver._

_''Ce zèle et cette force bestiale endormie... si nous la maîtrisons, elle serai un atout pour le village.''_

Dans les collines au nord du pays du Feu, une petite maisonnée se tenait à la périphérie d'une vaste ville endormie. C'était une nuit noire, comme il en arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, pourtant il sentait dans l'air l'odeur d'un orage prochain. Une nuit parfaite pour les assassinats, songea Naruto perché sur un arbre non loin... Machinalement, il vérifia ses armes une par une comme pour se rassurer. Il savait qui il devait affronter, cela allait être difficile, et il doutait fortement qu'il se laisserait guider bien gentiment, mais c'était là son travail et son devoir, qu'il allait accomplir. Il craqua son cou et souffla fortement avant de descendre de l'arbre afin de prendre la direction de la maison non loin. Traversant les rues dans les ombres, le ninja s'approcha aussi silencieux et invisible que l'air vers sa destination. Il arriva sans anicroches sur le côté ombré de la maison et commença son inspection avec attention. Il repéra rapidement divers pièges, disséminés sur les fenêtres et les portes, empêchant toute intrusion discrète.

_''On oublie l'infiltration, on passe au plan B''_

Vérifiant que la voie est libre, il enfila une large cape marron avec une capuche, dissimula ses armes. Une fois satisfait, il sortit de l'ombre et se présenta devant la porte. Frappant à deux reprises, il recula d'un pas, voûtant légèrement son dos pour simuler une certaine fatigue. Une jeune femme habillée d'un kimono rouge ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes. De taille moyenne et possédant des cheveux clairs courts attachés en un chignon simple, la jeune femme ne semblait pas très fatiguée malgré l'heure tardive.

— Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Excusez-moi de l'heure tardive, docteur, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Alors que je voyageais vers le sud, une bête m'a mordu et je souffre terriblement. Je me suis mis un bandage mais hélas il ne tiens pas. Fit-il en montrant un bandage grossièrement posé sur son bras à travers auquel on voyait une trace rougeoyante.

La jeune femme souffla intérieurement avant de défaire la bande de tissu laissant apparaître une petite mais profonde morsure. Après avoir tâté brièvement le bras du voyageur, elle l'invita à entrer et à s'installer sur un siège en bois tandis qu'elle allait chercher ses outils. Après avoir remercié grassement la jeune femme, le ninja pénétra dans la bâtisse et ferma la porte. Constatant que la jeune femme lui tournait le dos, il s'arma d'un kunai et s'approcha doucement jusqu'à être à moins de 5 mètres.

— Tu deviens imprudente Sakura, ça risque un jour de t'être fatal.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la jeune femme se retourna avec vélocité, s'apprêtant à attaquer lorsqu'un kunai se planta sur le mur derrière elle, passant à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Coupée dans son élan par cette sommation, elle garda dans sa main ses shuriken tandis que le voyageur la menaçait déjà avec un autre projectile.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Allons, tu ne reconnais plus tes anciens coéquipiers ?

La jeune femme ne put dissimuler sa surprise lorsque son interlocuteur se dévoila. Elle balbutia quelques mots avant de s'approcher de lui mais fut stoppée par l'arme qu'il tenait. Reprenant pied après la surprise, elle fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— J'ai à faire avec ton mari. Cependant avant toute chose tu vas répondre à ma question... Ou était-il, il y a cinq jours ?

— Il est parti faire son rapport à son officier de liaison dans la forêt du sud, pourquoi ?

— C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poursuivre, quelqu'un pénétra dans la maison. Mu d'un réflexe conditionné, il se retourna et lança son kunai d'une main tandis que l'autre main en récupérait un autre dans sa veste. Le kunai fut dévié par une lame tandis que le nouvel arrivant fondit avec violence vers le ninja, arme à la main. Une courte escarmouche entre les deux hommes s'en suivit avant qu'un coup de poing simultané ne les sépare.

— Je ne pensais pas être découvert par le village aussi tôt et qu'ils t'enverraient me récupérer.

— On dirait que j'ai visé juste cette fois... Sasuke Uchiha, au nom du village je t'arrête pour Haute Trahison, suis-moi sans résister sinon j'utiliserai la force létale.

L'air s'était comme raréfié dans la pièce après l'annonce du ninja. La jeune femme s'était figée par la surprise tandis que le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés resserra sa prise sur son sabre court. Dans son regard, la froideur d'une colère contenue irradiait comme une sinistre lumière. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre comment il s'était fait prendre, il essayait de trouver un moyen de s'en tirer. Non pas qu'il ne pensait pas défaire l'envoyé de l'Hokage, il avait l'intime conviction que c'était un adversaire largement à sa portée, le connaissant depuis les bancs de l'académie. Mais voilà, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans et même si à cette époque il avait des aptitudes au combat supérieures et que ce fut très certainement encore le cas, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde, pas tant qu'il l'aurait jaugé.

Il fallut à la jeune femme quelques secondes avant d'assimiler les informations données, et immédiatement elle s'adressa à son ancien coéquipier.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Ton cher et tendre est demandé par le village pour s'expliquer de certains faits qui ne te concernent pas.

— Quels faits ? De quelle trahison tu parles ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, reste en dehors de ça.

Commençant sensiblement à être agacée par ses propos, elle s'avança d'un pas pour essayer de s'imposer un peu sur lui par sa présence, mais ce fut l'effet contraire. D'une dextérité rapide et précise il s'équipa de sa main libre d'un second kunai qu'il tandit vers elle, lui intimant l'ordre par ce geste de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

— Si tu t'approches ne serait-ce que d'un pas supplémentaire, je devrais te considérer comme complice. Ne m'oblige pas à verser plus de sang que nécessaire.

Le regard baigné d'une détermination sans faille du ninja acheva la phrase qui stoppa net la jeune femme qui avait du mal à cacher sa surprise. "Que lui est-il arrivé ?" Se disait-elle alors que l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes reprenait son cours. Leurs armes étaient tendues, prêtes à frapper au moindre mouvement ennemi, chacun jaugeait l'autre du regard, analysant les moindres faits et gestes de l'autre.

— Que décides-tu de faire ?

— Je vais te tuer et après j'aviserai.

Un soupir résigné traversa fugacement les lèvres de Naruto.

— Comme tu voudras.

Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair illumina brièvement la pièce, deux corps lancés se rencontrèrent dans le crissement du métal. Un coup fut porté puis un autre, tous deux parés par l'adversaire qui répliqua immédiatement. Les coups frôlèrent leur cible qui les avait évités avec une esquive millimétrée. Profitant d'un mur, le jeune blond sauta au-dessus de son adversaire pour l'attaquer verticalement.

Réagissant en une fraction de seconde, le traître para l'attaque et suivant le mouvement de sa cible s'apprêta à frapper à son tour, mais un coup de pied stoppa net son attaque, repoussant sur quelques centimètres l'un tandis que l'autre se réceptionnait par une roulade réflexe. Ne laissant aucun temps mort les deux hommes reprirent leurs échanges de coups, de taille et d'estoc, parant avec dextérité et vitesse l'attaque de l'autre. Un œil non entraîné, aurait admis que les deux hommes étaient de force équivalente, mais Sakura remarqua rapidement que Sasuke avait l'avantage.

Se repoussant une nouvelle fois, Sasuke profita de la distance pour lancer son Kodachi sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva en se baissant. Puis pivotant sur son appui, il tourna et s'apprêta à frapper lorsque qu'il vit un kunai sortir de la manche de Sasuke se diriger vers lui. Il dévia l'arme d'un mouvement du bras et combla la distance d'un pas rapide et profond, s'apprêtant à frapper son adversaire lorsqu'une vive douleur le prit dans l'estomac. Il vit alors Sasuke à quelques centimètres devant lui, une lame de kunai plantée dans son abdomen. Stoppé dans son élan, il fit tomber ses kunai sur le sol pierreux de la pièce tandis que le tumulte à l'extérieur se calmait. Tenant la lame enfoncée d'une main, Sasuke s'approcha de l'oreille de son ancien coéquipier.

— J'ai encore gagné...

Naruto se retint de rire à la phrase de son ennemi, ce que ce dernier remarqua.

— C'est moi qui ai gagné.

Et avant qu'il n'ait laissé le temps à son ennemi de réagir à sa phrase, il plongea avec une avidité bestiale vers la gorge de son ennemi qu'il saisit avec toute la puissance de sa mâchoire. Le sang emplit immédiatement la bouche du shinobi qui serra de toute sa force la gorge de Sasuke qui tétanisé par la douleur avait relâché la prise sur son kunai. Profitant de l'occasion, Naruto dégagea d'un revers de bras, la main qui tenait le kunai planté en lui et dans le même mouvement s'en saisit, le dégagea de son abdomen et empala la poitrine de son ennemi d'un coup ascendant, traversant le poumon et le diaphragme avant de finir sa course en plein cœur. Hoquetant de surprise par cette attaque, il cracha une gerbe de sang sur Naruto qui d'un mouvement de la tête arracha du cou de son propriétaire dans un craquement sinistre de cartilage la chair qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Le sang jaillit un bref instant de la plaie béante qui fut autrefois la carotide du ninja, aspergeant de sang le buste et les cheveux de naruto, teintant sa chevelure blonde d'une teinte rouge orangée. Ce dernier recula d'un pas boitillant tandis que le corps de sasuke tombait faisant un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Le combat s'était achevé comme il avait commencé, vite et violemment. Pressant avec sa main sa plaie sanguinolente, il prit d'une de ses poches son dernier bandage qu'il appliqua du mieux qu'il put, grognant de douleur à chaque tour du tissu. Une fois fait il regarda du coin de l'oeil Sakura qui regardait le corps de son amant qui lentement voyait sa vie s'échapper. Un son guttural de liquide s'échappa de sa gorge par des bulles de sang, essayant de dire quelques mots...en vain. Et c'est sous les yeux de ses anciens coéquipiers que le corps de Sasuke s'éteignit.

Sakura regardait la scène tétanisée pendant de longue secondes avant de s'en approcher, s'agenouillant devant la dépouille, fermant les yeux noirs sans vie de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il avait trahi le village, même si je l'avais ramené, la sentence pour ce crime aurait été la mort.

— Sur quelles preuves ? Sur quoi te bases-tu pour avoir agi ainsi ?

— Ça ne te concerne pas.

— Si ça me concerne ! Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha, je sers le même village que toi. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi le village t'a ordonné de le tuer !

Naruto regarda la jeune femme qui le défiait de son regard embué de larmes. Il comprit alors que la jeune femme ignorait peut-être les agissements de son coéquipier.

— Très bien si tu veux savoir, alors suis-moi jusqu'au village, je laisserais notre Hokage décider si tu dois être mise au courant. Partons, les nettoyeurs ne vont pas tarder et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils te voient ici.

Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme qui le regardait avec férocité. Elle dégagea sa main de revers de la paume et se releva. Elle prit quelques affaires sous l'œil attentif du ninja avant de quitter les lieux. Une fois dehors elle se retourna une dernière fois, regardant avec une tristesse difficilement dissimulée la maison qu'elle avait habitée pendant quelques années. Puis essuyant ses larmes, elle suivit dans la nuit noire le ninja, disparaissant à son tour dans l'obscurité.

_L'hôtel était sinistre, sombre et sale. L'air environnant le bâtiment était imprégné par la mort et la décrépitude des lieux rendait ce lieu lugubre, pourtant... c'était ici que l'examen des kunoichi avait lieu. Cette année-là, suite à la paternité du ninja instructeur, c'était son second qui était en charge, un homme à la réputation avenante mais stricte. Un ninja respecté par ses pairs et sa hiérarchie, et pourtant c'est cet homme qui acheva la transformation d'un jeune garçon en un monstre destructeur au service de l'Hokage._

_Lors de cet examen les kunoichi devaient obtenir des informations de voyageurs, soldats ainsi que parfois de ninja de passage. Seuls les ninjas de Konoha savaient pour le but caché de cet endroit, le village prenant soin d'effacer toutes les traces d'un quelconque échec. Et lorsque ces dernières obtenaient les informations, elles devaient les donner à leur intermédiaire. Les ninjas mâles attendaient dans un bois non loin la venue de leur coéquipière afin de rapporter les informations au village._

_Mais cette année-là, rien ne se passa comme prévu._

_La jeune kunoichi le remarqua très vite, quelque chose clochait avec ses cibles du soir, jusqu'à présent elle était parvenue à soutirer les informations voulues par le biais de poisons et de drogues, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Lorsqu'elle les accosta, elle décela dans leur regard l'intérêt, la convoitise, l'envie. Le stupre et la luxure suintaient de tous les pores de leur peau, la rendant malgré son masque de porcelaine malade. Les deux hommes, un châtain plutôt costaud et un brun avec une moustache lui servirent un verre puis deux, puis voyant qu'ils essayaient de la rendre saoule, elle échafauda rapidement un plan dans sa tête. Simulant un début d'ivresse elle se montra coopérative envers ces hommes qui eux aussi semblaient particulièrement éméchés._

_D'un mouvement discret de la tête, elle envoya le signal à l'instructeur qui était là comme barman. Il acquiesça doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, regardant la jeune ninja accompagnée monter dans les chambres à l'étage. Les mains sur le chemin se firent baladeuses, les envie de plus en plus pressantes, mais elle tint bon jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle ouvrit. Dès lors que la porte fut déverrouillée, qu'une poigne lui obstrua la bouche l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Se débattant pour se libérer, le brun qui n'était plus si alcoolisé que ça la frappa violemment dans l'estomac d'un coup de poing. Elle hoqueta, le souffle coupé par le coup avant de tomber sur le sol, respirant difficilement._

_Ricanant devant la scène, le châtain se positionna au-dessus d'elle l'immobilisant au sol avec un genou entre les deux omoplates puis la bâillonna d'un foulard nauséabond. L'odeur immonde lui donna un coup de fouet, la sortant de sa torpeur pour se rebeller d'un coup de tête violent mais une nouvelle fois l'homme d'un mouvement rapide, lui plaqua le visage sur le tatami. La tenant sur le sol de tout son poids, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots._

— _T'inquiètes pas tu vas apprécier ce qu'on va te faire, petite pute de Konoha._

_Les mots de l'homme s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Comment ? Comment savait-il ? Cela devait être un secret... Lentement, des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une troisième voix qu'elle connaissait._

— _Ne l'abîmez pas, moi aussi j'aimerais bien m'amuser avec elle avant de l'éliminer_

_Son regard foudroya l'homme qui venait d'entrer, chose qui amusa ce dernier. Il fit quelques pas et se positionna accroupi devant elle, un sourire narquois. Il fit glisser entre deux de ses doigts des mèches de cheveux de la jeune kunoichi avant de se relever._

— _Quel regard j'en frissonne. Bon dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Dit-il à l'attention des deux hommes qui acquiescèrent._

_L'homme qui tenait la jeune ninja sur le sol plaça les mains de sa victime sous son genou pour la maintenir puis dans une danse avide, ses mains parcoururent les courbes naissantes de l'adolescente, puis dans un geste d'une rare violente déchira un pan du kimono, dévoilant ses jambes blanches et longilignes._

— _Lâchez-moi ou vous le regretterez... lançait-elle la bouche plaquée contre le tapis._

— _Vas-y continue de m'insulter, menace-moi ça ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage. Lui murmurait à l'oreille le shinobi châtain qui lui lécha le lobe de son oreille avec avidité._

_Un rire gras se répandit entre les trois hommes qui avaient défaits leurs pantalons attendant leur tour. L'un des deux s'approcha de la kunoichi, se mit à genoux et fit un signe à son collègue. Ce dernier libéra de son poids le dos de la ninja, qui dès lors forma une lame avec ses doigts pour_ _transpercer la gorge de son ennemi dans un geste rapide et meurtrier. Mais l'instructeur bien plus rapide intercepta sa main à quelques centimètres de la gorge de son collègue puis lui tordant violement le poignet il l'immobilisa et lui ligota les mains et les pieds avec des filins d'acier._

_Une fois bien restreinte, elle fut relevée par les cheveux dans un geste bourru qui la mit à quatre pattes, présentant à son visage la turgescence dressée d'un des deux hommes. D'un mouvement de tête elle dévia son visage de l'appendice répugnant de son bourreau mais ce dernier bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, prit ses cheveux et tira son visage vers lui avec violence. La douleur du geste fit entrouvrir la bouche de la jeune femme qui fut rapidement emplie du membre de son agresseur, qu'il enfonça jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa gorge avant de la ressortir aussitôt évitant les dents meurtrières de la jeune femme._

— _C'est qu'elle a du caractère... j'aime quand elles sont combatives, les mater n'en est que plus délicieux._

_D'un coup de poing sonore il frappa la jeune femme au visage, puis un autre coup tomba lui brisant le nez, puis un autre qui lui fit perdre une dent, et cela continua jusqu'à ce que l'homme satisfait stoppa la violente correction qu'il lui infligeait. Le troisième homme qui observait jusque-là, s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche de la jeune femme en lui serrant le creux de joues. Ouvrant avec quelques difficultés la bouche de leur jouet, il remplit l'orifice buccal de l'adolescente de boules de tissu, l'empêchant de fermer la mâchoire._

— _Voila comme ça aucun risque qu'elle nous la bouffe._

_Remerciant d'un signe de la tête le larron, le brun replongé en elle avec un râle de plaisir non dissimulé. Bougeant ses hanches avec rythme et amplitude, il fit part de son plaisir à son ami châtain qui venait de se débarrasser du reste des vêtements qui cachaient l'intimité de la jeune femme sous un cri plaintif étouffé de la kunoichi. Sans attendre plus longtemps il sortit à son tour son membre gonflé et la pénétra sans aucune délicatesse ni préparation, provoquant un hoquet de surprise de la jeune femme qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Une vague de douleur électrisante lui traversa les entrailles à chaque fois que le châtain violentait son corps par des coups de boutoirs toujours plus forts. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus se défendre, elle ne faisait que subir la lubricité de ces hommes. Le regard de la jeune kunoichi s'enfonça lentement dans une résignation profonde lorsqu'elle comprit que personne ne viendrait._

_Subissant leurs assauts durant de longues minutes qui parurent à la kunoichi interminables, les deux hommes haletaient devant le plaisir que leur procurait leur victime. Puis soudain sans crier gare, le brun relâcha sa jouissance dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui crut mourir étouffée. Parvenant à recracher le contenu de sa bouche, elle toussa, essayant par tous les moyens de faire sortir d'elle la substance immonde. Mais au moment même où elle parvenait à reprendre son_ _souffle son deuxième agresseur déchargeait lui aussi sa jouissance dans un râle lourd. Sentant le fluide inonder son corps meurtri, la jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Elle chuta sur le côté tandis que le shinobi ennemi se retirait d'elle, satisfait._

_Hoquetant, la jeune femme ne vit pas le troisième larron s'approcher d'elle et la relever sans aucune délicatesse._

— _Ne crois pas pouvoir te reposer, on est loin d'avoir fini._

_Dans le regard de la jeune femme, la résignation avait laissé place à une dernière lueur de détermination que perçut son interlocuteur. Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'elle allait faire, il plongea deux doigts dans sa bouche et dans un geste d'une rare violence arracha une dent dans un gémissement plaintif. D'un simple pincement, il brisa la dent creuse qui laissa échapper une fine poudre blanche._

— _Du poison, pas mal gamine... mais si tu tiens tant que ça à mourir alors j'abrégerai tes souffrances une fois qu'on sera satisfa_its.

_La lueur libératrice avait disparue de son regard et lentement une résignation certaine commençait lentement à revenir tandis que le troisième homme, pleinement satisfait par ce regard, la pénétrait avec violence, faisant valser en elle son membre durci par l'envie. Les minutes passèrent, lentes, interminables. Les hommes allaient et venaient en elle à tour de rôle, se purgeant de leur fardeau en elle et sur elle. Et au fil de ces longues minutes la jeune ninja se sentait partir dans l'inconscience au fur et à mesure que ses bourreaux finissait leur tour. Mais ces derniers semblaient vouloir ressentir pleinement leur victoire sur elle en la battant violemment à coup de poings et en la torturant, effilant sa chair et son intimité par leurs lames afin de la garder consciente._

_Et c'est alors que l'enfer prenait fin qu'au loin un cri fugace prononça son nom..._

_Sakura !_

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, un rassemblement de quelques ninjas prenait place. Au centre des discutions, l'avenir de la jeune femme. Certains demandaient son exécution pour complicité avec le traître. D'autres plus mesurés demandaient un interrogatoire approfondi pour vérifier la teneur des relations qu'elle entretenait avec le traître en dehors de leur mission pour le village. Pour Naruto, la réponse était tout autre. Il savait intimement que la jeune femme était plus ou moins au courant ses exactions de son compagnon, le devinant durant le trajet menant au village. Mais devant les sentiments qui l'animaient, elle fermait les yeux, se forçant à ne pas vouloir voir la vérité, voir que l'homme qu'elle avait aimée était mort le jour où il avait appris la vérité sur sa famille.

Mais Naruto n'était pas là pour juger les actions des autres. Il était là par un devoir ancien qui le liait à elle et à son ancienne équipe. Si elle était condamnée à mourir, alors c'était de sa main qu'il devait l'éliminer

— Penses-tu qu'elle soit une menace potentielle pour nous ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au shinobi pour sortir de sa réflexion et répondre à son supérieur. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de la question Sakura. Il réunit rapidement ses informations et les analysa brièvement dans son esprit.

— Non, elle a déjà été détruite moralement par deux fois. Les reconditionnements ont été un échec avec elle lors de sa formation et après l'incident... Même si elle guérit de cette perte elle n'aura plus la force psychologique de continuer... Peu importent ses capacités, elle n'a pas la résilience mentale pour faire ce métier. Je préconise une mise en détention longue durée le temps de l'enquête, pour la suite je pense que vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour décider de la sentence, maître.

— Donc tu penses qu'elle n'est pas de mèche avec lui ? Tu penses qu'elle ne va pas nous trahir dans notre dos avec le conflit à venir.

— Si elle était de mèche, je ne serais pas avec vous en ce moment messire conseiller, et elle serait déjà loin...

L'Hokage avait fermé les yeux durant l'intervention, absorbant les paroles du jeune homme. Caressant son bouc finement taillé, il analysa les arguments des deux côtés, et obtint une conclusion. Il frappa des mains coupant court à la discussion et imposant le silence. Il se releva et s'approcha du jeune ninja.

— Très bien, elle sera incarcérée dans notre prison durant toute la durée de l'enquête, j'aviserai de la suite.

Les semaines passèrent au sein du village caché de Konoha. Les préparatifs de bataille s'étaient tus, les hommes rentraient et le village lentement reprenait une vie normale. Konoha avait déplacé ses garnisons cachées dans la forêt pour prendre au piège les troupes ennemies. Constatant que leur assaut avait échoué, les troupes durent battre en retraite, subissant de lourdes pertes par la même occasion. Néanmoins, l'esprit n'était pas là en cette éclatante victoire de Konoha sur ses ennemis. Dans le bureau du chef des armées, une dizaine d'hommes se tenaient en ligne, debout, les mains derrière le dos, silencieux. Devant eux se tenait l'Hokage, les bras plongés dans les manches amples de sa tenue.

— Messieurs, au cours des dernières semaines, vous avez montré une obéissance et un travail exemplaire pour le bien du village. Votre sacrifice et votre efficacité n'ont pas été vains. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de vous promouvoir au sein de notre armée au rang de ninjas supérieurs. Montrez-vous digne de votre rang et servez le village avec la même ferveur. Rompez.

Les hommes saluèrent leur chef d'un seul homme puis ils disparurent les uns après les autres par la porte. Une fois seul, il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un dossier. Immédiatement deux silhouettes se détachèrent des ombres de la pièce.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Je salue votre travail maître Hokage, vous avez façonné une arme d'une grande valeur pour le village.

— Je sais. Dit le vieil homme qui ouvrit très légèrement les rideaux opaques derrière son bureau, laissant un filament de lumière lui éclairer partiellement le visage. Je prévois de grandes choses pour lui, même s'il est encore imparfait...

— Vous ne comptez tout de même pas... commença une des silhouettes qui se tut lorsqu'il vit le visage plus que sérieux de l'Hokage.

— En temps voulu... il le deviendra. C'est inévitable.

Un silence soutenu emplit la pièce durant de longues secondes avant qu'une des silhouettes se fit entendre en ricanant très légèrement.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça, Sarutobi, vraiment...

Et comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, les silhouettes replongèrent dans les ombres et disparurent sans un bruit. Laissant l'Hokage à sa réflexion.

_Moi aussi, j'ai hâte..._

Dans une cellule froide et humide de la prison interne du village, se tenait allongée sur un lit de paille une silhouette féminine. D'apparence calme et sereine au premier abord, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait la sortit de sa torpeur et dévoila à la faible lumière éclairant la pièce, le regard déterminé de la jeune femme qui observait son visiteur. Ce dernier resta immobile quelques instants en constatant le visage creusé par la fatigue de la jeune femme puis avança jusqu'à la porte, se mettant à vue de la prisonnière.

— Que me vaut ta visite ?

— Juste une petite mise à jour te concernant. Le maître Hokage a abandonné son poste il y a quelques jours et c'est Tsunade qui le remplace. Elle a changé ta peine en perpétuité, sûrement en souvenir du bon temps passé avec toi...

— Je ne te savais pas sarcastique

— Je ne l'étais pas, c'est juste une constatation vis à vis des agissements de la nouvelle Hokage au sujet de ton dossier.

— Peu importe ça ne fait que rallonger ma vie, l'enfer reste le même...

— Sûrement...

Sakura grinca des dents devant le silence qui avait suivi. Ce silence après ces quelques mots sonnait comme une question muette de la part de son ancien coéquipier.

— Je parie que tu veux savoir si j'étais au courant de ses agissements hein...

— Je connais déjà ta réponse, tu l'as donnée à de nombreuses reprises lors de ton interrogatoire. Mais je veux la vérité.

— La vérité ?

— Ibiki a vite compris que tu ne disais pas toute la vérité, il est loin d'être con, sinon il n'aurait pas recommandé auprès du maître ton exécution par mesure de sûreté. Tu connais les règles du village, l'incertitude d'un dossier amène automatiquement à la mort.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants...

— S'il me l'avait proposé, je l'aurais sûrement suivi.

— Je vois...

Il recula d'un pas, silencieux puis s'apprêta à partir lorsque la jeune femme l'interpella de derrière sa porte.

— Tu vas le dire à maitre Tsunade ?

— Ton dossier est clos, donner cette information ne va rien changer sur ton cas.

— Toutes ces années... je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années et voilà ce que tu es devenu... Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu étais si… différent auparavant... qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Naruto entrouvrit la bouche quelques instants avant d'expirer. Il frappa à la porte de la pièce pour qu'on vienne l'ouvrir puis d'une voix froide et assurée il lui répondit avant de sortir :

— Je suis devenu un shinobi, tout simplement.


End file.
